


Hell's Dog

by toliu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adam & Eve - Freeform, Angels & Demons Lore, Deals With The Devil, Discussions of Good vs. Evil, Dog Mephistopheles, Eichen House, Exploring Bisexuality, Lucifer and His Many Different Names, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other, References to Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Romance, Soul Selling, Stiles in Eichen house, Writing Prompt, but he's really not, mephistopheles - Freeform, satanic rituals, season 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toliu/pseuds/toliu
Summary: When Stiles is a kid his mom gives him a dog, four years later his mom dies, a year after that his dog dies in an accident but why is that same dog staring at him in Eichen House?rather,Claudia Stilinski knows she's about to die so in an act of panic, she decides to use an old encryption her mother had passed down to her that dated back to the Salem witch trials. Looking into the blood-red eyes of Mephistopheles she begs him to look after her son and for some reason, the dark shadow listens.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Hearts Like Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely, and I really mean vaguely, based off a writing prompt about the devil being summoned via a satanic ritual only to end up in a quaint living room with an old lady who just wants company ―see very vaguely. 
> 
> Lucifer has too many names and I'm kind of bored of hearing "Lucifer" constantly so he'll be primarily referred to as Mephistopheles (Mephis for short, pronounced meh-fis). A lot of the timelines for things were taken from online resources that do cite the tv show, like when Claudia Stilinski dies and when Stiles is born (other things that would be really odd to remember off the top of my head). 
> 
> The Eichen house stay will be altered so canonically things will have to shift but it won't be drastic the plot is going to very much be the same as the one the tv show goes along with, just having slight alterations here and there. 
> 
> Fernando lindez is the person Mephis' looks will be based off of. 
> 
> No editor, like always we'll be going into this like men at war

He recognizes that he must sound crazy but there is no way that the large black dog staring at him isn't the same one he had when he was five, it just has to be him. The molten amber of his eyes are the same as the ones he recognizes fading away in death because, as he vividly remembers, Mephis died when he was ten and reiterates the fact that he watched a car run him over and speed away without a second thought. 

Mephis was his mother's dog, one that used to curl around her arms like mush despite being over 100 pounds of pure weight. He's the same dog that would snuggle up to his side and console him when he missed his mom, but _again_ , Mephis is dead. 

His vision blurs again but it might be the sedatives they'd given him earlier. The dog trugs closer to him and he doesn't have time to wonder how it entered a closed room before soft black fur covers his vision and a familiar feeling of warmth fills him, so much so, he thinks he could sleep forever in peace. 

He understands it's unlikely that Mephis is actually there and thinks he might be dreaming again but usually his dreams were terrible, not filled with warmth and the feeling of home. Reasonably speaking it's most likely not reality, dogs don't live after being hit by a car―especially if pronounced dead, and dogs as large as Mephis have short life spans. When his mother had given him Mephis the dog was already well into his senior years having been seven-years-old, at least that's what his mother said the adoption center told her. 

"Hey Mephis," He murmurs to the dog in his dreams and the dog looks back at him. "Missed you, bud."

Those amber eyes peered towards him for a long time before the dog's head bumps into his softly. A part of his heart leaps at the familiar feeling and the way Mephis' collar jingles like it always had because of the charms he'd made for it. If he were able to go back to his room he could open his nightstand and find identical pairs of charms laid out in a childishly made necklace. 

He sighs and curls further into Mephis, "This is kind of nice, way better than before―definite 10/10 on the Nogitsune yelp review for terrorizing dreams."

He paused and placed a hand into the thick fur, carding his fingers gently, "You're not going to viciously maul me right, pal? That would kind of suck."

The wolf-like dog lifted his head up from where it was laid out on the ground, taking a long hard look into his eyes. Stiles gave a nervous boost of laughter thinking that this was the moment the happy fuzzy feelings turned into not-so fuzzy feelings. Yet all Mephis did was look at him before giving a snort and huff, his head shaking with the motion. 

When the sound of charms rang out again Stiles looked down and smiled slightly, he'd made a sun and moon charm when he was a kid―painted it and all, and had run over to his mother to show it off. Mephis had been next to his mother at that time, simply watching like he always had before she suggested he attach them to Mephis' collar. Mephis' collar was something Stiles would never forget, it was a thick red leather that had a deep blue stone at the center which led directly down to his identification tags. 

Tags that he could read. 

His limbs froze in panic, he wasn't supposed to be able to read the tags. He could never read anything when he was dreaming. 

"Mephis." He stuttered fingers touching along the engraved tag, "Mephis?"

He tried to shut his eyes and count when the count had finished the tag was still in his hands and Mephis was still staring at him, "Is this a new trick?"

Stiles couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him, he was nervous and scared and feeling a lot of things that were hard to hold back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers a click of a door unlocking and swinging open with a bang. He scrambles upwards trying to reach out for Mephis but his hand grasps at nothing but air. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Eichen is always cold both metaphorically and physically, it's why Stiles is always curling into himself in an attempt at seeking warmth. Even while the November sun blares down at him through what little windows there are he could feel the cold chill of Eichen. Next to him, Oliver is muttering on about the different types of patients in Eichen while Stiles' eyes flitter around. 

"Hey, how come you want to use the phone already?" Oliver questioned after a moment. 

Stiles tried not to show how anxious he was but the feeling was creeping up to him like a tidal wave, "'Cause, after one night, I've changed my mind about this place being safe for me or anyone, ever."

If Oliver was going to say something about what he said it was cut off by Meredith speaking rapidly into the payphone. It's entirely possible that the person she mentioned 'standing right behind me' was Stiles but the woman was also clearly not fully there in terms of mental stability. Before he can question Oliver about it something trotting down the hall catches his attention. 

A large black dog bounded down the hall towards him in slow steps, eyes gleaming almost too brightly to be natural. Its gaze was definitely on him and it was getting closer by the second. 

"Hey," He rushed out nudging Oliver. "Hey man, do you see that?"

Oliver fidgeted and followed the direction Stiles was look in, "I don't think Malia would appreciate you calling her a 'that'."

"Malia? No!" He hissed pointing down towards where the hound was, "The...dog?"

Oliver shook his head rapidly, fingers curling in the air, "Impossible, dogs have been banned since the incident in '02, you're not going to find them here."

Stiles paused for a second before patting Oliver's back, "I'll be right back."

He went around the corner and tried to avoid focusing on the countless jail cell doors around him. When he was fifteen steps down the hall a flash of black caught his attention and he sprinted to try and catch up to it. Making his way over to where he was sure Mephis entered, his eyes widened when he met a dead-end.

"Mephis?" He called out voice cracking out of nervousness. 

A small grumble rang out in the hall seeming to come from behind him, closing his eyes he tried to count to ten but every time he got to five he couldn't go on. Opening one eye at a time, he whispered soft condolences to himself as he faced the grumbling sound. 

"Not here to kill me are you? I changed my mind it wouldn't kind of suck that would definitely suck. 'Young teen mauled to death by large childhood black dog that should be dead'―I think I'm going to faint."

Mephis sat down will a small thump, a gleaming set of eyes staring deeply into his from what little distance separated them. Stiles remembers a time where they used to sit across from each other in his room, quiet silences shared between the two because for some reason with Mephis everything was easier to focus on. That same rushing feeling of clarity pooled over him and he had to fight back the urge to bolt away. 

"Is it really you, Mephis?" He was talking to a dog, maybe he really did deserve to be in Eichen. Then again Mephis always seemed like he listened to Stiles when he ranted as a child as if he could respond back at any moment and that's one of the many odd things about his childhood dog. 

Amber eyes studied him for a moment before Mephis was up again and bounding towards him, but for some reason, it didn't fill Stiles with dread as it should have. When he was close enough the dog opened his mouth, pearly white canines catching the light, and dropped something to the ground in front of Stiles. 

"Huh?" Stiles blinked for a second at the leveled look he was given, crouching down to pick up the small insignia at his feet. 

When he looked back up, Mephis was gone. 


	2. the truth about monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you see a monster always remember this. do not fear the thing before you. fear the thing that created it instead.

Adam and Eve are not the first humans but they are the first made in god's image, because of this they were more loved than any other before them perhaps even more than the angels. Yet, a love so strong also meant that betrayal ran deeper than any wound could. Eve falls victim to temptation, the first known sin of man but, Adam commits what is known to be the second sin of man, murder. 

In an odd turn of events, Eve is given the higher punishment, banished away from the sanctuary, and left to die if not for the interference of a large black snake with amber eyes. The devil tricks her, but it's also the devil who saves her and swore to never not. 

_Even the devil was once an angel_ , it's something that is widely known Stiles realizes flipping the coin between his fingers. A snake with jewel amber eyes gleamed in the light as it lunged to consume a blood-red apple. There is a sentence in Latin on the other side but Stiles can only recognize the word "satan" the rest would be hard to translate with no internet. 

He frowned, just minutes ago the insignia had been in Mephis' mouth and now he was sitting on a bench trying to figure out what it could have all meant. His dead childhood dog appearing to him in Eichen only to drop an odd coin at his feet and disappear, something the dog seemed to be doing constantly. The coin is old, that's obvious, and it's made with a heavy silver―clearly expensive when paired up with the small jeweled snake eyes. 

He tries to remember the moment his mother brought Mephis into their home but when he attempts to concentrate on that time a sharp pain hits his head. The only thing he can recollect is small mutters his mother would respond with when neighbors questioned her on the large dog, 'a rescue' was always what she referred to him as, nothing more and nothing less. 

Stiles doesn't know why he tries so hard to figure it out, it's most likely just another play by the Nogitsune, and nothing actually linked to his childhood. A part of him just gives up on arguing anything but the Nogitsune's many tricks being executed on him. He does miss Mephis, so terribly, the dog was a part of a good happy point in his life but to hold onto unrealistic expectations would just ruin him further. 

"Stiles, hey!" Oliver shuffled over to the bench, "We've got group counseling, let's go."

A wince crossed his features at the thought of group counseling, no doubt he'd have to see Malia after the girl had punched him square in the face for attempting to see if she remembered him. Pocketing the coin he sighed and stood to follow Oliver over to where the others would be gathered, dragging his feet a little more than necessary. 

Morrell has them sit in chairs that take the shape of a circle while she sits at the forefront with a binder on her lap, the words 'EH' printed on the cover amongst other things. There are more windows in this part of Eichen but all of them have metal bars on the outside in an attempt at keeping people from breaking them from the inside, although two flimsy bars don't seem very secure. 

There's a clinking and scraping noise behind him and he has to dig and clench his fists together to stop from turning around to look. Morrell says a couple of things but it's drowned out by the sounds getting louder. He can read, he confirms, the binder in Morrell's hands is legible and so are a couple of posters on the walls around him but the sound gets even louder. Despite his best attempts at trying not to turn around, he ends up doing it, hands trembling as he looks behind him. 

It turns out there's nothing behind him. Something forces him to keep looking, and so he does but the second he blinks the nothing molds into the image of two men standing as they speak, one a nurse and the other a doctor, except the doctor has gauzes wrapped all over his head. His body stills and he can't really find his breath, being awake and seeing the Nogitsune makes him panic even more than having nightmares about him or involving him.

A deep rumbling filled the room stopping any clinking and scraping noises but no one seems to hear it as well. Walking towards the two bodies is the large black dog, hackles raised and snout pulled in an ugly snarl that echoed throughout the room. A part of himself relaxed unexpectedly at the intrusion noticing that none of the three figures focused on him. Just when it seemed like the hound got close enough to the Nogitsune its claws scraped against the ground as it rotated its body around, no longer snarling but trailing its eyes towards something in front of Stiles. 

Although the dog wasn't looking at him the Nogitsune was and Stiles couldn't keep his gaze locked anymore. He let out a quiet shaking gasp as he turned back to face the inner circle, hands trembling even more.

"How does guilt make you feel Stiles?" Morrell asked gently, a small tilt to her head. 

It was hard to focus on what she was saying, his mind was a thousand and one places and none of those places was the therapy session. A small patter of claws sounded closer to him than before and when he looked up the large dog was placed next to another Eichen patient but unlike everyone else who didn't notice Mephis the person next to the dog did. 

Two sets of amber eyes looked toward him, one more electric than the other but it still had the same effect. His body lurched forwards in surprise and a large grin pulled against the curly-haired male's face no doubt caused by his sudden movement. 

His voice cracked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Guilt," Morrell repeated. "What does it make you feel?"

He looked back at Mephis and then the teen next to the dog, "Nervous."

The same grin stretched across the male's face, pearly teeth catching the light easily. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"Hey!" He called out waving a hand around, "Hey! wait!"

He dodged around a couple of patients that got in his way, trying his best to catch up to the tall male who had been walking along the halls whistling a cheery tune. Pausing the teen seemed to finally notice Stiles was approaching him. He turned around and tilted his head in Stiles' direction causing him to flush, he really hadn't thought out what he was going to say when he found him. 

"Uh, so." He laughed, "Haven't seen you around here."

Instead of being annoyed the teen in front of him gave him a nod and shrug, "Eichen is very large, Stiles."

"You, you know my name?" Stiles replied and swore at the odd tone in his voice.

He looked ten thousand different versions of amused, "Morrell called out your name remember?" 

Right, he reminds himself, right Morrell had called out his name but he had been so focused on the dog next to the male, and the awareness the male had of Mephis or maybe it was their eyes―probably the eyes. 

"Right," He voiced aloud this time hand running along the back of his hair. The silence that stills over them is uncomfortable and Stiles awkwardly looks at anywhere but the male's eyes. 

"Did you need something?" The male asks easily, a soft accentuation in his voice. 

He flushes, this time for a different reason, and scrambles to find a topic of conversation. Next to the dark-haired teen, Stiles' mind is clear and he feels grounded, his thoughts don't pull over and it's like Mephis is right next to him again. But Mephis is not around and it's only a weird guy who noticed the hound when no one else did, who also had pretty amber eyes. 

Amber, he focuses on the colour, amber that looked a lot like Mephis' and the snake in the coin. While his mind clears up it doesn't mean he finds it very easy to start a conversation when he wasn't properly prepared to. 

"No," His shoulders sag at the immission. "Not really."

"Well," He curls his lips upright again and seems to purr out the next words, "If you ever do need something I'll be here."

He can't get a word out before the taller teen prances off and around the corner. When Stiles asks Oliver if anyone in Eichen like him is around Oliver gives him a confused look and shakes his head. Just like no one notices Mephis, no one noticing the strange teen even Oliver who had sat at the same therapy session had no clear memory of him. Stiles pinched the skin on his arm, it's a painful but grounding feeling. 

It's only until later in the day that Stiles sees him again, leaning against a bookshelf in the small library Eichen provides its patients. There are not many patients that actually use the library so other than the librarian it's always empty. 

"If it isn't Stiles." The teen called out, shutting the novel in his hand with a quick motion. 

Amber eyes settle on him and he doesn't have much time to think how odd it was that he could tell it was him. He makes the final few steps towards him, hands tapping nervously at his side even though he didn't want the action to continue. 

"Have something you want to say?" He hummed setting the novel down to fold his hands at his side. 

Something in him has his mouth moving before he could properly think, "Your name, what's your name?"

Long nimble fingers danced their way to his cheek and when the first touch fell his eyes widened. The Nogitsune screams angrily inside him, it yells and yells, so loudly that Stiles stumbles back and onto the floor hands trying to catch himself before he lands. 

There's only one word the Nogitsune screams, 

_Mephistopheles._


End file.
